Electronic apparatuses have become a major part of the lives of their users. Many users rely on their electronic apparatuses to aid in various aspects of the user's life. For example, users may utilize an electronic apparatus to search for information regarding a location, to plan a route to a location, and/or the like. In many circumstances, users may desire to drive a vehicle to such a location, and to temporarily park the vehicle while eating, shopping, etc. It may be desirable to provide an electronic apparatus that is configured to provide a simple and intuitive manner for users to locate an acceptable parking location.